


Draco Malfoy and the Pokemon hunt

by jolly_love



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Established Relationship, M/M, Muggle Culture, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_love/pseuds/jolly_love
Summary: Draco enjoys Muggle Culture maybe a bit too much for Harry's liking. He just wants to go home...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 61





	Draco Malfoy and the Pokemon hunt

“Can we go home now? It’s cold, dark and it’s going to rain.”

Draco looked up from his phone and shook his head. “No! I need to find some more Pokémon’s!”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. He had made two mistakes: Introducing Draco to Muggle culture and telling him about Pokémon GO. It was not even a thing anymore!

“Draco, I’m cold! I’m leaving.”

“Wait, one more” Draco called, looking at his screen.

Without any warning, Draco threw his hands around a surprised Harry. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve got the cutest of them all!”


End file.
